Tiny Tomato
by freshia
Summary: It wasn't supposed to turn out like this. This didn't happen to people like Lovina. This happened to stupid people on MTV reality shows. Idiotic people. Not to normal people. - Teenage!Fem!Pregnant!Lovi. Spamano. AU High School setting. Being rewritten!
1. Chapter One

WHY HELLO THERE.

Welcome to the longest chapter of a story I have ever written. It's almost 3,000 words, which is insane for me. But anyways.

Thanks for clicking on this story. I really don't know where to begin. I guess I'll start out with warning you that this story has **teenage pregnancy, **and it talks about the ever so touchy subject of **abortion.** It also has **genderbent characters **and **swearing.** (If it has Lovino in it what do you expect?) If you have a problem please click the back button and don't read any further.

I had a hard time with this story. When I wrote the rough draft, I thought it was really pretty darn good, and I was especially proud of myself to writing something over 2,000 words.

But when I actually started doing the final copy I was like "Whoa. So much stuff to fix."

I ended up revising it a total of 3 times, and I still feel like it's extremely rushed. It was hard to write because this is a highly drama filled chapter and I'm so used to writing humor. I was also trying to keep them in character the best I could, but that's hard with so much drama going on. I think I had the hardest time with Spain, because I was just like "ajsklfsdjl how do I write him like this?"

Anyways, I guess what I'm getting at is I apologize if this chapter sucked and went waay too fast and if you think it did can you please tell me so I can fix it? I've stared at this document for so long I'm starting to think everything I'm typing isn't making sense.

Oh yeah, and I promise the next chapters will be much funnier and have more humor. This chapter just needed to be dramatic for obvious reasons.

ANYHOW, I INVITE YOU ON LOVINA'S JOURNEY THROUGH PREGNANCY.

**Tiny Tomato**

* * *

Lovina's heart was beating so fast she could feel it in her ears. She gripped the white plastic stick in her hands, breaking it in two at last.

Throwing the now-broken stick into the trash, Lovina stifled a sob. Suddenly the cold tiled bathroom floor looked very inviting, and she wished she could just lay down on it and disappear, pretend like none of this was happening.

Honestly, that didn't sound all that hard to accomplish. She was having a hard enough time believing it right now anyways. This sort of thing happened to dumb girls on MTV reality shows, not to people like her.

But she knew. She knew before she took the tests. She knew the night that it had happened, when the condom broke. The tests were just a strange form of denial. All 3 of them, which had all come out positive. Just like she knew they would...

She felt like she was going to vomit. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes as she thought about what she could do. Abortion, adoption, keeping the baby? She felt like her brain was going to explode. A few tears slipped down her cheeks, and she gave up on trying to be quiet. She had barely let out a few sobs before she heard her sister come barreling down the hallway. Sometimes she swore that girl had a radar just for being able to tell when someone was upset. Feliciana came barreling into the bathroom, wrapping Lovina in a bone-crushing hug. She cursed her overly-empathetic sister.

"Lovi! Lovi! Why are you crying? What's wrong?" Lovina was being squeezed so tight she could barely muster up the strength to shove her sister off of her. She didn't want to deal with anyone right now, especially not her cry-baby twin.

"Feliciana. Out." She demanded, pointing towards the door. Feliciana frowned.

"But Lovi! You're crying, I can't-" Suddenly something on the floor caught the younger twin's attention. She averted her eyes down to examine the bits of scattered broken plastic on the floor. She furrowed her brows in confusion. Bending down to closer examine the objects, she reached out a hand to grab one. Lovina hissed and shoved her sister away from the broken bits of plastic.

"Just _go._" She warned, giving her sister the dirtiest look she could manage. Feliciana didn't look convinced.

"But what are those?" She asked, suddenly ducking around Lovina. She grabbed one of the pieces before Lovina could react and stood up as realization took over her innocent features. "A pregnancy test?" Lovina snatched it back from her.

"_Get out._" She said, dead serious. Feliciana's eyes widened.

"It has two pink lines on it! But that means-"

"Just _go!_" Lovina yelled again, shoving her sister out the door. She slammed the door shut behind her, and this time made sure to lock it.

* * *

Lovina went into her bedroom shortly after the incident and didn't come out for the rest of the night. Feliciana left her completely alone right up until after dinner, which she decided to take up some food for her sister. She knocked tentatively on the door, holding the pizza carefully to make sure it wouldn't tip.

"Vee, Lovi, I have pizza..." She said softly when her sister didn't answer. Lovina finally opened up the door. Eyeing the pizza and Feliciana's smiling face, she sighed and left the door open while she walked back to her bed. Feliciana took this as a signal to come in.

"I told Grandpa you were sick and couldn't come to dinner, so he let me bring you up some pizza." She said with the brightest smile she could manage. Lovina grabbed the slice of pizza and bit into it.

"... Thanks." She said after swallowing. Feliciana grinned.

"It was nothing for my big sister!" She said brightly as she looked around the room. It was the same as ever – mostly all red, with hints of green and white around. You could tell she was very proud of her Italian heritage. To the right of her bed was a medium sized vanity, normally decorated with pictures of Lovina and her boyfriend Antonio. Occasionally there was a picture of herself and Lovina. She frowned, noticing the absence of all of the pictures that had Antonio in them.

"... Lovina?"

The older twin grunted in response, still trying to eat.

"You know this isn't entirely Antonio's fault, right?"

Lovina's eyes flashed dangerously, and Feliciana shifted uncomfortably under Lovina's intimidating stare.

"... It was an accident I'm sure..." She said after a moment of silence.

That statement caused Lovina to choke on her slice of pizza. After she finished with her coughing fit, she glared at Feliciana.

"No. When you're five and you spill milk on the floor, now that's an accident. What happened between me and Antonio was _not _an accident. What happened is we made something." Lovina's voice suddenly softened. " We made a life."

And the two girls sat on the bed, silent for a moment. Feliciana chewed on her lip, unable to keep up the silence any longer.

"When are you going to tell Antonio..?" She asked, her voice soft. Lovina's expression hardened.

"I don't know! ...Do you think he'll be angry?"

Feliciana almost didn't hear the the end of that sentence, Lovina said it so quietly. She gasped and tackled Lovina down, hugging her way too tight for the second time that day.

"Of course not! Big brother Antonio could never hate you! He loves you!" She yelled, making Lovina slap her hand over Feliciana's mouth.

"Shh! Okay! For Gods sakes, don't let the whole fucking _neighborhood _hear you!" Lovina said angrily. "... Are you okay now?" She asked after a moment. Feliciana nodded vigorously, and Lovina sighed and lifted her hand off of her sisters mouth. "Okay then. I'm going to bed." She stared at her sisters pouting face before rolling her eyes. "You can sleep in here too." She added, knowing exactly what Feliciana wanted. The younger twin's eyes lit up in joy, and Lovina rolled over.

"But do me a favor." She said, facing the wall.

"Hmm?" Feliciana asked, already curling up next to her sister. Lovina sighed.

"Don't say anything to Antonio. I'll tell him. Okay?"

"Mmkay." An already half-asleep Feliciana responded. Lovina normally would have rolled her eyes, but it had been a long day and she was way too tired to even think anymore. She closed her eyes and fell asleep next to her sister.

Lovina stared at herself in the mirror. She halfway expected for her stomach to suddenly swell up to the size of a watermelon.

She hadn't slept very well last night, tossing and turning all night long. Then again she hadn't been sleeping very well for awhile now, not since _that_ night.

She looked at the clock on the wall. 6:45 AM. She had been up since 5. Lovina sighed. Had she really been staring at herself in the mirror all this time? That seemed insane.

A cough came from behind her, and she jumped, startled. She spun around to see Feliciana staring at her curiously. When Lovina caught her eye Feliciana looked down and mumbled about going to go get dressed. She slid off of Lovina's bed and slowly walked out of the room.

Lovina hit her head against the mirror as soon as Feliciana left.. This was already starting out to be an awkward day. She sighed and walked over to her pile of clothes. Sifting through it, she finally found a clean T-shirt and some shorts. Good enough. She made a mental note to do laundry.

Walking down the stairs into their kitchen, Lovina found Feliciana already making some toast. She turned around and smiled at Lovina, setting the toast down on the table. Lovina looked at the time warily.

"We should probably eat while we walk. We have 30 minutes until class starts and I have to stop by my locker." She said. Feliciana looked a bit disappointed but nodded anyways.

"Bye Grandpa!" The younger girl yelled up the stairs as they exited the kitchen. She grabbed the house key from the hook next to the door and the two twins walked out together.

To say the least, the walk to school was awkward. Neither of them said anything, although Feliciana looked like she might explode from holding in so many questions. It was completely silent, the only noise that could be heard was either from Feliciana clicking her tongue or the sounds of their shoes hitting the ground.

Lovina tried not to think the whole walk down there, which was easier said than done. She had a million things going through her head right now. How was she going to tell Antonio? What was she going to do about the pregnancy? Technically if she got an abortion, she wouldn't have to tell Antonio, and she wouldn't have to deal with any baby. That option was sounding pretty sweet right now, although if the church ever found out she'd probably be banned from ever coming there again or something.

Besides, she was supposed to be the good little Catholic girl right?

Nah, that was her sister's job.

But the church didn't know that. Neither did Gramps. And he already liked Feliciana way more anyways, this wouldn't help matters out.

But since when did she care about what people thought? She wasn't extremely popular around here anyways. She mostly kept to herself. Just that angry Italian chick in the back of the class who never said anything that wasn't rude or some kind of profanity.

Lovina chewed her lip. Choices, choices...

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice how far they had walked. She also didn't notice the crack in front of the school that her shoe got caught on. She stumbled over it and fell down face first, completely unprepared.

She swore loudly as her face smacked the pavement in front of the school, wincing at a cracking sound that she assumed had to have come from her nose.

Feliciana gasped behind her and started wailing. Lovina groaned and rolled over, propping herself up to look at her sister who flung herself at Lovina.

"Oh come on, stop your bawling." The older sister said, carefully touching her nose. She felt something wet and looked down at her hand. Great, her nose was bleeding.

"B-But Lovi the blood!" Her sister whined. Lovina rolled her eyes.

"Oh, get over it-" She was interrupted mid-sentence by long tan arms picking her up bridal-style. She immediately recognized the owner by his voice.

"_Dios mio, _Lovi! How did you manage to do that?"

Antonio.

Lovina growled and struggled in his arms. "Put me down, stupid bastard!" She clenched her teeth, noticing people were starting to stare.

"_Great._" She hissed as she noticed Antonio was taking her towards the nurse's office. Her nose throbbed, and she bit back a whine.

"I can walk myself, you know! Honestly..." She grumbled, and Antonio held onto her tighter. She huffed, opening her mouth to let out another protest, but stopped when she realized they were in the nurse's office.

Antonio sat her down in a chair and turned to face the nurse. Even she looked a bit taken aback.

"What-"

"Broken nose." Antonio and Lovina said simultaneously. Lovina scowled.

The nurse nodded. "Oh, right. Well then, let's see..." she said as she bent down to Lovina and examined her nose.

"Ow!" Lovina yelled as the nurse pushed on it. She smiled sheepishly.

"Yep, it's definitely broken."

"No _shit?_" Lovina said sarcastically. The older woman ignored her.

"Here." She said, handing the younger girl some tissues. "Wipe some of the blood off with this. I'll be right back with an icepack." Turning on her heel, she walked out of the room.

Lovina looked around the room, making sure to avoid Antonio's gaze. It was a bland room, with pale walls and some medical equipment laying around. The chair she was sitting in was hard and plastic, making her butt hurt. She fixed her gaze on a calender in the corner of the room.

In all the excitement, she had almost forgotten why she so dreaded seeing Antonio today. She groaned inwardly.

Accidentally pressing the tissue too hard to her nose, she hissed in pain as it started to bleed again. Antonio put his hand over his mouth and paled a little. This caught Lovina's attention, and she stared at him.

"... What was that?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" He said, looking genuinely clueless.

She gave him a confused look, before having an idea. Pulling the bloody tissue away from her nose, she examined it and chucked it in his direction.

He screamed like a little girl and ducked, running around the chair to Lovina's other side.

Lovina gaped. She stared at Antonio while he tried to pull himself together, running his hand through his curly brown hair and laughing awkwardly.

"So that's it. You're afraid of blood." Lovina said, not stating it as a question. Antonio grinned sheepishly.

"Wow." She said, rolling her eyes. She switched her gaze back to the calender. "You should probably get to class."

Antonio shook his head. Lovina gave him frustrated look. "Why not?"

He shrugged. "You're hurt! And you seem a little... On edge."

Oh, damn. He noticed. Was it really that obvious? She swallowed.

"You'll be late." She said, refusing to look him in the eye.

"That's alright. I'm good here with you." He gave her his best reassuring smile. She ignored him and waited for the nurse to come back.

After a few more seconds of silence, Antonio spoke again.

"So.. What's wrong? You seem really tense..." He observed. Lovina snorted.

"Well, let's see, I kinda just broke my nose dumbass." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Antonio shook his head.

"No, I mean, I can tell with you when something's not right... Are you sure you're okay?"

Lovina gritted her teeth. "Don't be so pushy." She said as the nurse came back in. Antonio was silent while the nurse explained to Lovina that she should stay in here for the next couple of periods at the least. Nodding her head half-heartedly, she waited for the nurse to leave again. When the nurse finally walked out with another "I'll be right back." She stood up and grabbed her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder.

"Stupid nurse, she honestly thought I was just gonna sit in here?" Antonio watched her with interest.

"Where are you going to go?" His green eyes followed her as she opened the door to leave. She turned around to glare at him.

"Somewhere. Don't follow me." She said in a warning tone of voice. He pouted.

"But Lovi~! I want to spend time with you! Besides, it's too late for me to go back to class anyways!" He frowned as she stormed out the door, and walked behind her.

"Do _not _follow me, bastard! You're the last person I want to see today anyways!" She yelled, growing more irritated. She just wanted to get outside, and the door was so close..

Antonio caught up with her, and gave her a questioning look.

"Why not?" He asked innocently. She fought back the urge to punch him in the face.

"Just leave me alone." She said seriously, even though she knew Antonio would never comply. He paused for a second.

"Please just tell me! I won't be mad, I promise~!" He said with the brightest smile he could manage.

Lovina stopped dead in her tracks, and whipped around to face him.

"You don't even have any _fucking clue_ what's going on, so don't even start that shit. You don't know if you'll be angry! You don't have any idea!" She spat, her pent up anger and frustration pouring out. "You don't know what's happening to me right now, you don't know what _you've _caused!"She was livid, shaking. Antonio looked taken aback by her sudden outburst.

"What do you-"

"No! Don't even try to guess! Don't say another word! I'll just save you a whole lot of time and fucking tell you right now that _I'm pregnant _goddammit!"

Antonio stared at her, dumbfounded by her sudden announcement. She paled, realizing she had just said that in the middle of the hallway, right outside the nurse's office no less.

"You- What? I..." Antonio's voice trailed off as he stared at Lovina. She huffed.

"It doesn't matter anyways. I-I'm going to get an abortion. Right now." She turned back around and started for the door again. Antonio sputtered.

"No! W-Wait," He said, looking panicked. Lovina turned her head.

"Let's talk about this. Are you really..?" Concern glinted in his eyes. Lovina gave him a flat look.

"No, I just blurted that out in the middle of the damn hallway because I thought it would be funny. Antonio, I would _not _joke about something like this!" She scowled. Antonio nodded.

"Right." He said, sucking in a deep breath. "Okay. Okay. But let's not be drastic. I mean, an abortion-"

"What other choice do we have!" Lovina interrupted. "We can't have a kid yet. Not now! I'm 15 and you- you aren't even 17 yet!" She met his eyes with a serious look. He swallowed.

"B-But abortion, are you really okay with that?"

Lovina looked away, feeling tears prick at her eyes again. She didn't respond, and Antonio came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her.

"_Mi amor_, we can figure this out." He said, burying his face in her hair. She blinked a few times, clearing her vision of the tears.

"You really want to keep the baby?" She asked finally. He was silent for a moment, and Lovina realized how ridiculous this must look, standing in the middle of the hallway embracing during class time.

"... Yes. I think we can do it." He answered, snapping her out of her thoughts. Lovina leaned back into Antonio, thinking about this.

"Fine." She said, defeated. "But you're coming with me when I tell Gramps. He's gonna fucking spontaneously combust or something."

Antonio laughed. "I promise."

* * *

Wow. You actually read all that? I applaud you.

Again, I ask that you give me some sort of feedback on how I can improve this. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.

Thanks for reading! I'm going to take a shower now. Bye guys~!

Edit: Translation Notes:

Dios Mio: My God

Mi amor: My love


	2. Chapter Two

THIS IS CHAPTER 2. Hee.

Anyways, I'm seriously sleep-deprived. If you catch any errors let me know.

You know the usual. Warning for Lovina's potty mouth. And... Speaking about pregnancy? Condoms? I have no idea.

Also, I think you all should know that I'm on my 62nd loop of "Don't Stop Believin'" By the Glee Cast, according to EndlessYoutube. Yeaaah. Alright, I'm done rambling.

**Tiny Tomato**

* * *

Lovina stared at her Grandpa, chewing her lip. He stared back at her expectantly, and she averted her gaze to glance at Antonio. He was staring past her, spacing out.

She sighed. No help at all. Stupid bastard. She swung her leg around and kicked him as hard as she could in the shin. _That_ brought him back to reality. He hissed in pain and leaned forward.

"That'll probably leave a bruise..." He whined quietly, assessing the damage. Lovina smirked triumphantly.

Her Grandpa cleared his throat, making the younger couple remember the task at hand. His brown eyes showed a hint of annoyance, and Lovina sucked in a deep breath.

"L-Look." She started. "I-We have something to tell you, but you have to promise not to blow your top."

Her Grandpa narrowed his eyes, and for a second Lovina could have sworn she saw a hint of amusement in them.

"Go on." He said. Lovina swallowed. He hadn't promised, and that was probably as close as she was gonna get to it. She locked eyes with him. Show time.

"I'm..." She choked, having a hard time with the last word. Should she try to rephrase it somehow? But it all equaled out to the same thing anyways... "P-Pregnant."

The old man didn't even blink. "Okay."

Lovina's jaw dropped. That was all he had to say? She couldn't believe yelling? No disappointment speech?

"... What?" She asked, baffled. Antonio had an expression on his face that was very similar to hers – shock.

"You left the tests laying in the wastebasket in the upstairs bathroom." The older man explained, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Lovina's eye twitched.

"That's... It? How did you know it was me then? It could have been Feliciana!" She said, a bit hurt. Her Grandpa laughed.

"Ludwig would have obviously used a condom." He said calmly. Now Antonio looked a bit insulted.

"But I-" He started, but was cut off by an angry shriek.

"She's doing _what _with the Potato Bastard!" Lovina yelled, standing up. "I'll go give _him _a fucking piece of _my _min-" She stopped abruptly, looking down at Antonio. He was clinging onto her right arm in a pleading manner, his lower lip stuck out in a pout. Lovina resisted the urge to smack the look right off of him.

"... Whatever. I'll deal with _that _later." She said as she sat down. She had bigger fish to fry right now anyways. Antonio looked pleased as she plopped down next to him on the couch. Lovina ignored the look on his face.

"So you don't even have anything to say? You're not going to reprimand me, or ask me how it happened, or _anything_?" She asked, bewildered and getting angrier by the second. Couldn't he at least pretend he was surprised?

Her Grandpa scoffed. "Oh, I know how it happened! As a matter of fact, when I was your age -"

"I don't want to hear about your damn sex life! Or what it was, anyway." She added after a second thought.

The older man sighed. "Well fine then." He paused for a moment, looking thoughtful. "Are you keeping it?"

"Yes." Antonio said, not skipping a beat. Lovina didn't even have time to answer.

The teen's Grandpa nodded. "Alright."

At his response, something in Lovina snapped. Her eyes flashed dangerously, as her anger built.

"What are you _saying_!" She yelled, sputtering angrily. "You're acting like – like you don't even care! Do you know how much sleep I lost over this?" She jumped back up off the couch. Both men watched her with a shocked expression, unsure of how to handle her.

"No, you don't! I'll just tell you! It's been a week! No, over a week! For over a week I have stressed about this!" She continued, her rage quickly escalating. "For over a week I have been trying to prepare myself for you reaction!" She yelled, storming over to where her Grandpa sat. His eyes widened.

"Well let me tell you, _no _amount of prepping could have prepared me for _this_! This is much worse than if you had just yelled at me! This is..." She shook her head sadly, turning away. "I knew you didn't care about me, but damn." She swallowed back tears, realizing just how bitter she sounded.

"... Damn." She said one last time, before marching up the stairs to her room wordlessly.

* * *

"Are you excited? I'm excited!" Feliciana said happily as she pulled a brush through Lovina's hair. The older twin winced as her sister brushed through a tangle, pulling at her hair. At least she was taking special care not to touch her errant curl.

"Sure." Lovina replied. Feliciana frowned at the obvious lack of enthusiasm in her sister's voice.

"Oh, come on! It's so exciting! Your first doctor's visit... You get to find out when the baby's due, and she'll give you tips on what to eat, what to do..."

Lovina sighed as she tuned out her sister's ramblings. She chose instead to think about her Grandpa, the one she hadn't talked to since the day that she told him she was pregnant. 3 days ago, to be exact.

He was the whole reason she was going to the doctor anyways. It was somewhat of a peace offering, making her an appointment with the pregnant-person doctor. What the hell did you call those people anyways? OBGYN's or something? Lovina didn't know.

But even with the peace offering, The young girl hadn't exactly made amends with her grandfather. She had only accepted the appointment because Feliciana was nagging her about how important prenatal care was.

And it was for the baby after all.

"... And maybe she can do something about how you throw up all the time!" Feliciana said brightly as Lovina zoned back in. The older sister felt nauseous at even the mention of it.

She hadn't been able to keep down a decent meal for a few days now. If this was some odd form of morning sickness, it was terrible. And it didn't just happen during the mornings. Oh no, Lovina almost always had a date with the porcelain goddess.

"Okay! All done." Feliciana said suddenly, snapping Lovina out of her thoughts again. She grabbed a mirror from the dresser and held it up for Lovina to see.

"It's a... Ponytail." Lovina commented, examining her hair. Feliciana nodded.

"Yeah, I originally tried to put it into a bun like mine but..." She ran her fingers through her sister's wavy pony. "For some reason it didn't want to cooperate!"

Lovina snorted. "Yeah, I'm sure." She said, clucking her tongue. She looked at the clock. "When's Antonio coming again?"

Feliciana followed her sisters gaze. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the time. "Oh! We only have 30 minutes left? I didn't know it was that late..."

As if on cue, Lovina's cell phone buzzed violently on her dresser. She grabbed it and looked at the name.

"Antonio." She said before flipping it open and answering.

"Yeah?" Lovina asked into the receiver. Antonio didn't sound deterred by Lovina's harsh greeting.

"Lovi! Are you ready?" His cheerful voice responded over the phone. Lovina rolled her eyes.

"We have 30 minutes. Don't come yet. I don't want to sit in the waiting room forever." She said, playing with her pony tail. There was silence on the other end of the phone for a second, then:

"... I'm kinda already out here..."

Lovina smacked her hand against her forehead. She sighed, then returned back to her cell phone.

"We'll out in a second then. Let's go get something to eat, that way if I barf in there I have something to throw up." She said. Dry heaving was way worse than actually vomiting up food.

"Okay!" He responded back. She could tell he was excited by the way he said it. In the nature of a true teenage boy, he loved food almost more than life itself.

And don't even bring up the subject of tomatoes around him.

"'Kay bye." She said before hanging up. Lovina turned to Feliciana.

"He's already out there, but since he's an idiot and came 30 minutes too early we're going to go grab something to eat." She explained as she started out the door. Feliciana's eyes lit up. Instinctively Lovina sent her twin a look over her shoulder.

"We're going to get fast food. I'm pretty sure they don't have pasta at Mickey D's." She said, reading her sister's mind. Feliciana slumped, and Lovina snorted as the two walked down the stairs together. Fast food pasta. How disgusting.

"Ve, Grandpa, we're going to the appointment now!" Feliciana said as they walked past the living room. Lovina kept walking towards the door, not wanting to talk to their Grandpa.

As she walked outside, she recognized Antonio's old beat up truck sitting in the driveway. She didn't know how much he payed for that thing, but she hoped not much because it was a true hunk of junk. He treated it like a baby though, his little pride and joy. Lovina smiled bitterly at that thought. How appropriate, he was going to get a real little 'pride and joy' soon anways.

Lovina herself had a bit of a love-hate relationship with the old truck. It was where her baby was conceived, after all, not to mention many other memories that happened there.

"Okay, bye!" She heard Feliciana call back into the house as the younger twin walked out the door. Lovina glanced back to see her sister making a beeline for Antonio's truck.

Lovina climbed into the truck first with her sister following not far behind her. It was a tight squeeze for all 3 of them, and she was glad her Grandpa hadn't asked to come. Antonio had of course insisted on coming since he was the father, and Feliciana had said she had to come for 'Moral Support'. Lovina thought they were all full of shit and she could gladly handle it on her own. But maybe it wasn't so bad. Having them along with her. If they were tolerable.

Antonio smiled brightly at Lovina as she sat down in the seat next to him. Once everyone was in the car, he turned the key and started the engine up.

"So where to?" He asked.

"Don't care." Lovina said with a shrug. Antonio frowned.

"Well you're the pregnant one, so you get to pick!"

Lovina stared at him seriously.

"How the hell does this system work? I can't even keep the freaking food down to start with." She pointed out. Antonio raised his eyebrows for a moment and looked thoughtful.

"... Oh yeah. Forgot about that. Good point." He finally said. There was silence in the truck between the teens, until Feliciana raised her hand to make a suggestion.

A few bean burritos and some tacos later, and they were at the doctors office.

"Do you guys _really _have to come in with me?" Lovina asked seriously. Both of her companions nodded in unison, and Lovina sighed.

She hated in in here. It smelled so.. Anti-septicky. It reminded her of when she had to go to the doctor for check-ups when she was younger. She always hated that.

Not only did it smell weird, but it was so dull looking. The walls were all painted an odd off-white color, almost gray, and all of the chairs were either shoved up against the walls or put into rows in the middle of the room. There were piles of boring magazines on every corner tables in the place, and a small TV in the corner. But of all things that could be playing on it, the _weather _was on. The weather! Lovina nearly threw her shoe at the screen when she saw this. Maybe they were trying to bore their patients to death.

"Uh, Vargas? Lovina?"

Thank God. Lovina stood up, and Antonio and Feliciana followed suit. The young girl who had called Lovina's name clucked her tongue and stared at the 3 teens.

"Okay then, right this way..." She said as she led them down a hallway. They stopped in front of a door labeled "Carriedo". Lovina looked at Antonio and raised an eyebrow.

"The doctor will be right with you shortly." The girl said, opening the door for the trio. After making sure they were all inside, she turned on her heel and walked away. Lovina turned towards Antonio as soon as she was out of earshot.

"Do you have relatives that work here?"

Antonio furrowed his eyebrows. "... Not that I know of.." He said with a shrug. "Maybe just coincidence?" She turned away from him. "Maybe."Lovina said, before sitting down in one of the chairs. At least this place was a little more interesting. It had cream colored walls, with a tacky border running around it. There was still a pile of boring magazines in the corner of the room though.

After what seemed like an eternity, the door finally opened. A girl with blonde hair stood in the doorway. She had green eyes – similar to Antonio's, actually – and didn't look like she could be very old. Maybe her late to mid 20's. Her short blonde hair rested around her shoulders, and she had a green ribbon tied around it like some kind of headband.

"He-ya! So I'm your doctor. I guess you could call me Doctor Carriedo, but I hate that actually." She winked. "So you can just call me Bella!" Her voice was high-pitched and energetic, matching her youthful look.

"But wait." The young doctor said, suddenly turning serious. "Let me guess which one of you is Lovina. Hmm..." She pointed at Feliciana.

"It's not you, is it? You don't look like a Lovina." Feliciana's eyes lit up and she shook her head enthusiastically. "No, I'm her twin! Feliciana!"

This made Bella smile. "Cool beans. And it obviously can't be you- Antonio?" She suddenly stopped, her eyes wide with recognition. Antonio smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah. Hey, Bella." He said, scratching the back of his neck. The doctor blinked a few times, then seemed to get over her shock. She still looked a bit confused though.

"Well. Then I guess that leaves you!" She said, rounding on Lovina. When the younger girl didn't respond, Bella moved nodded.

"Okay, so that makes Feliciana Vargas, Lovina Vargas and Antonio Carriedo. Am I right?" Feliciana nodded, but Lovina spoke up for the first time.

"How do you know Antonio?" She asked. Bella broke out into a wide grin.

"Well, that'd be because I'm his aunt!" She said, happily. She walked over to Antonio and threw her arm around his shoulders. He grinned awkwardly.

But before Bella could say anything else, Lovina jumped out of her chair, knocking it over in the process, and proceeded to throw up that days lunch into the sink.

"Well then!" Bella laughed. "That was an interesting way to start off." The blonde said, writing notes on her clipboard. Lovina pouted in the corner. She knew Mexican for lunch wasn't a good idea. Even if it was fake Mexican. American-Mexican.

"Do you have a lot of morning sickness?" The blonde asked, looking quizzically at Lovina.

"Yes." Feliciana answered for her sister. The doctor switched her gaze to the younger twin.

"I mean, I'm pretty sure it only started a few days ago. Right Lovi?" Feliciana looked at her older twin. Lovina scowled back.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can talk for myself Feli. Thanks." She said with a snarl. Then she turned back to her doctor.

"Yeah, it started a few days ago. But not just in the morning. I throw up my guts no matter what time of day it is." She explained. Bella nodded, taking it all in.

"That's perfectly normal. Actually, it's a pretty poorly named symptom of pregnancy. 'Morning' sickness can happen at any time of the day."

Lovina still looked skeptical. "So it's normal? Even if I spend more time hugging the toilet than I do actually eating?" She asked seriously. The doctor laughed.

"If you start losing weight versus gaining it, then we might have a problem. Other than that, it's totally and completely expected." She said, clicking her pen. She jotted down a few more notes, then looked back up.

"Anyways, can you tell me when your last period was? We can figure out the due date that way."

Lovina scrunched her nose up in confusion. "I wasn't pregnant when I had my last period though."

"Yep. But we still calculate it in there. It's when your first trimester starts, actually. Don't ask me why. Anyways..." Bella prompted. Lovina leaned back in her chair.

"Uh... Let's see. Mid-late July? I think it was.. Sometime around the 21st." She said, uncertain. The young doctor started scribbling notes down. "Okay. July 21st. So, that would be... One, two three..." Bella started, counting off her fingers. "Oh, okay! April. Late April. If we go off of the date of the 21st, the baby's due the 27th. So April 27th!" The blonde said excitedly. She chewed on the end of her pen. "Which would make you... 7 weeks. Yeah, that all calculates out!"

Lovina swallowed nervously. 7 weeks already?

"7 weeks." Antonio said, sounding a bit dumbfounded. Everyone turned to look at him. He had a pleasant smile on his face, oblivious of everyone's gaze.

"What does it look like?" He asked. Bella looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Kinda like a tadpole." She said finally. "And it's like the size of a blueberry."

Lovina snorted. "Are you serious?" She asked, amused. "Something that _tiny _is casing me so much trouble?"

Bella gave her an amused smile.

"Trust me, it'll grow fast."

* * *

After several more questions and tests, they were finally out of there. Lovina sighed a breath of relief, happy to be out of the stuffy office. That place was definitely not made for 4 people to be in there at once.

And thank God she didn't have to go back until next month. Lovina wondered to herself if she'd be showing by that time.

As they all exited the building and piled back into Antonio's car, Feliciana waved a paper in front of her sister's face.

"Lovi! Lovi! Look!" She said excitedly. Lovina snatched the paper out of her sister's hands, reading it.

"What the hell is this?" She asked as Antonio looked over her shoulder.

"It tells you what kind of vitamins you should take, and the kind of foods you should eat and stay away from!" Feliciana explained happily. Lovina rolled her eyes.

"Who cares?"

The younger twin gasped at this. "But Lovi! You have to take the vitamins! _You have to!_" Her eyes were wide, serious. Lovina backed off.

"Uh, jeez. Okay then." She said. Her sister calmed down once Lovina handed the paper back to her.

".. So, where to?" Antonio asked for the second time that day. Lovina opened her mouth to suggest they just go home so she could take a much needed siesta, but Feliciana spoke before she had a chance.

"To the public library!" She suggested. "We can check out some pregnancy books that way!"

Lovina smacked her head against the dashboard of the truck. "Let's not and say we did." She said. Feliciana frowned.

"But-!"

"Not buts!" Lovina interrupted her younger twin. Now it was Antonio's turn to frown.

"Actually, I agree with Feli. That way we can learn more about the baby!" He gave his brightest smile. Lovina rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But I am _not _standing anywhere near you two when you check the books out."

Feliciana counted the number of books her and Antonio had collected. There were just so many! She turned to her sister.

"Hey, Lovina." The brunette said in a hushed voice. "We've got enough books now, so we're going to check out."

Lovina eyed the books in the two teens' hands.

"Good God, who's the one having the baby again? Whatever. I'll wait in the truck for you." She said as she walked off towards the exit. The two of them watched her leave for a second, and then Feliciana turned towards Antonio.

"Okay. Let's do this." She said seriously, and they made a beeline for the check-out.

Unbeknownst to them, however, they were being watched as they sat their books down on the counter.

"Oh, my, _gawd._" A voice said, far behind the two teens. They didn't appear to notice. A smirk pulled over the strangers face as he saw the books they were checking out.

"Totally _Scandalous!_"

* * *

Hol-y crap. How do these chapters keep getting this long? A month ago I struggled to write over 1,000 words, and now I can't stop myself!

I proof-read this, I promise. But it's 10:45 at night and I'm exhausted because this took two hours to type up, plus like another hour for corrections and double checking and rewriting.

I think I'm happier with this chapter than I am the last. I hope it's not too fast paced again. I like how I overcome one issue as a writer, and then I run into another. Oh well, practice makes perfect, and constructive criticism just gets me that much close to my goal of being a pretty darn good writer!

In a truck. Now that's some class, right there.

I think you should all know who that was at the very end.

There's this senior and my school, and he picked up my story one day and started reading it out loud and oh god it was so funny. I mean I probably should have been really angry but he read it in this hilarious voice and the way he said Antonio was just like "LOLWUT." But anyways, he now calls me Tiny. And I'm in his phone as Tiny Tomato. xD

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter Three

Hey. Long time no see?

* * *

"Oh my _God _Toris, you have like, absolutely _no _idea." Feliks said animatedly, looking at his disinterested brunette friend.

The blonde had taken it upon himself to spread around the news that he had witnessed in the library yesterday. How could he keep something like that to himself? It would be a crime! Besides, as Feliks justified it, if they didn't want anyone to know then maybe Feliciana and Antonio shouldn't have been so blatantly obvious about it. Feliks was only reporting what he had seen, after all.

Toris blinked. "Feliks, are you sure that's what you saw? That sounds a little far fetche-"

"Toris! I could like, practically read the titles of the books! I _know _what I saw!" Feliks interrupted, flicking his blonde hair. Toris rolled his eyes.

"Tori-Tori. I am being _so _serious right now." the blonde continued, narrowing his green eyes. " I'll even ask Feliciana. I have her in my next class." he smirked slightly, already putting his plan together. Toris opened his mouth to respond, but Feliks waved him off dismissively.

"I, like, have to get to class now." he said quickly, glancing around the corner. Feliciana was struggling with her locker, more than likely in a rush. _Perfect_.

"Ta-ta," he said, waggling his fingers with a wink before heading down the hallway. The blonde stopped to turn down the second hallway, knowing Feliciana would probably come down it. It was the fastest route to the Home Economics class, and more than likely she'd get distracted and end up running a little la-

"_Oof,_" Feliks said as he was rammed into by a small brunette, knocking him to the floor. "What the _he-_" he stopped mid-sentence as he took in the person who was laying on top of him. Feliciana bolted upright, a panicked look in her eyes. She let out a squeak, scrambling to get up off of him

"I-I'm so sorry!" the young girl said quickly, looking like she was about to burst out into tears.

Feliks groaned and rubbed the back of his head. "Jeez. Maybe if you had your eyes open for once stuff like that wouldn't happen..." he watched as her eyes filled with tears at his words. Oh _crap._

"Oh oh oh. Wait. No, do _not _cry! Look!" Feliks said, bouncing off the floor with a smile on his face. Feliciana sniffed.

"I am, like, completely fine! Look at this! Haha!" he continued, reaching down and grabbing some of her papers. She watched him carefully.

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah, _totally!_" Feliks said, trying to pacify the brunette. She finally looked convinced, and Feliks let out a sigh of relief.

"Anyways, let's go, right? We're gonna be late for class. You should totally sit next to me today." he continued, sending her his best reassuring smile. She grinned brightly in response.

"Okay!" she said, grabbing the rest of her papers and stuffing them in her backpack. Feliks started down the hall, Feliciana not too far behind him. They entered into the classroom just seconds before the final bell rang. Feliks smirked up at their teacher.

"We _so _made it." he said, giving her a thumbs up. Their teacher rolled her eyes.

"Feliks, please just sit down."

"Mm'kay." The blonde said cheerfully, taking a seat in the back row and slinging his backpack over the chair. He pointed at the empty desk next to it, waving Feliciana over to it. She sat down, and Feliks smirked. Show time.

"So, what's up with you?" he asked casually as their teacher went to her computer to take attendance. Feliciana frowned.

"Uh... Not much, I guess." she said, after a moment's thought. Feliks put on his best 'I-am-concerned' face and continued to stare at her.

"Oh. Well, you just look like, awfully tired, that's all." he said. Not that it was a lie. Feliciana had dark circles under her eyes, as if she hadn't slept in a while.

As if proving his point, she yawned. "Yeah... I didn't sleep all that well last night. It's that obvious?" she asked, looking slightly self-conscious. He nodded.

"Yeah, just a little." he raised an eyebrow. "A little concealer though, and I'm sure you'd be like, good as new."

Feliciana smiled sheepishly. "Thanks."

"Oh, like, no problem! But just between you and me, why didn't you sleep last night?" He asked innocently. Feliciana looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Well..." she said hesitantly. He raised an eyebrow.

"You can _totally _tell me anything."

Feliciana studied him for a moment, and opened her mouth. "Well..." she looked away for a moment.

"... No. I can't tell you, sorry..." she said finally, frowning. Feliks' eyes narrowed.

"Bu-"

"Feliciana and Feliks! If your conversation is that important, I suggest you take it outside." Their teacher said sternly, standing next to the board. Feliciana swallowed and looked down. Feliks glared up at her as she turned back around to the board to continue teaching. As soon as she was turned around all the way, he shot a look at Feliciana, who only shrugged. He scowled. He would not give up this easily.

Pulling out his notebook, he tore a piece of paper out of it, scribbled a quick message and passed it over to Feliciana:

_U kno its not good 2 keep things 2 urself._

Feliciana studied it for a moment, biting her lip. She pulled out her pen and wrote underneath his writing before passing it over to Feliks. He grabbed it and read her neat print:

_I know but I just really can't tell u! :(_

He almost face palmed. This approach obviously wasn't working... Perhaps it was time to be more.. Direct about it.

_Is it about the baby?_

He passed the note over to her and tried not to smirk as he watched her reaction. She immediately paled, letting the note slip out of her hand and flutter to the floor. He picked it up before the teacher noticed, and looked back up to her. She was now gaping at him.

"You know?"

Feliks only shook his head slowly. "Well, like, I totally saw you and Antonio at the library checking out books..." He leaned in closer to her desk. "_Pregnancy _books."

Her eyes widened at those last words. She didn't think anyone had seen them...

"But then, it totally makes sense," Feliks continued, "I mean, you look really tired so that must be the fatigue, in the hallway, that was _such _a moodswing-"

"You think _I'm..._" Feliciana's mouth made an 'o' shape. She was starting to understand now...

"Well, duh. Why else would you be at the library with Antonio checking out those kind of books? And also, does Lovina know? Because isn't Antonio kinda like her boyfriend?"

Feliciana only blinked, thinking about everything Feliks said. Feliks stared at her seriously.

"You _are _pregnant, right?" Feliciana looked at him, unsure of what to say.

"Um... I think we're taking notes now." she said, turning away from her and getting out her notebook. He narrowed his eyes.

"Feliciana?"

"C-Can you move back to your own desk?" she asked softly. Feliks frowned, but figured he had just gotten all the proof he needed. But still, something was suspiciously off...

* * *

Feliciana couldn't get out of that class soon enough. She tried her best to ignore Feliks for the rest of the period, which was easier said than done with those suspicious looks he was sending her. But somehow she had managed to keep her mouth shut and not reveal any more information than she already had to the nosy blonde.

"Thank goodness..." she said quietly when she saw Antonio and Lovina standing by the lunch line. She made a beeline straight towards them, _really _wishing that Ludwig could have gotten sick on another day. She was pretty worried about him anyways, he had to be pretty sick for him to actually take a day off from school.

But at least Antonio was sitting with them today. He would usually take turns between sitting with his two best friends, Francis and Gilbert, and Feliciana and Lovina. They would all sit at a table together, but Lovina didn't exactly get along with either Francis or Gilbert. She called them 'pervert' and 'freak' respectively.

Then again, Lovina didn't take to anybody very kindly, at least not at first. Definitely not at first. The only people she seemed to tolerate was Feliciana and Antonio, and even that was pretty selective. She didn't even get along with Ludwig, although that may have been because he was Gilbert's brother.

Truly though, they are two completely different people...

But despite all of that, Feliciana knew that Lovina was really just misunderstood. Lovina really could be nice, too!

"Lovi!" Feliciana called out, giving her sister a hug that nearly knocked her over.

"Get _off _of me!" the older twin snarled at her sister, pushing her off. The rough tone didn't seem to phase Feliciana at all. Antonio grinned at the two girls.

"Hi Feli!" he said brightly, wrapping an arm around Lovina. She glared darkly at him but didn't say anything.

Feliciana went through the lunch line, picking up some fruit and moving towards their table. She sat down her tray and waited for Lovina and Antonio, who weren't too far behind. Feliciana studied their cafeteria. It was actually pretty nice, but then again the whole school wasn't exactly a dump itself. Long windows decorated one wall, and there were vending machines in every corner.

"What the hell is up with this?" Lovina said as she slammed her tray onto the table, looking around. Feliciana tilted her head.

"What?" she asked, looking confused. Antonio mirrored her face, and Lovina rolled her eyes.

"You guys are idiots. Look around! Fucking _everybody _is staring at us!" Lovina whipped around and sneered at some kid who was staring at them. He flushed and turned back around guiltily.

"Freaks." she said, taking a bite of her apple. Feliciana looked around. Lovina was right- they seemed to be the center of attention. She swallowed nervously as she remembered the conversation she had with Feliks.

".. I'm not hungry." Lovina said as she pushed her food away. Antonio gaped at her.

"You're not hungry?" he asked, disbelievingly. She glared at him.

"Don't look at me like that. This shit tastes gross."

"An apple?"

"Yes, a fucking apple!" she snapped at him, laying her head down on the table. Feliciana looked at Antonio apologetically.

"Are you okay?" he asked Lovina, concerned. She groaned in response, and looked up.

"Turn around idiot."

"What?" Antonio asked, confused. Lovina rolled her eyes.

"Behind. You." she said slowly. Feliciana followed her gaze to see Gilbert and Francis standing directly behind Antonio. Taking the hint at last, he turned around.

"Oh." he said, and then his face broke out into a grin. "Hey!"

The two stayed suspiciously quiet, until Francis broke the silence. "Ah, Antonio, do you think maybe we could talk... Just the three of us?"

"No." Lovina answered for Antonio. Gilbert glared at her darkly.

"I don't know who you think _you _are, but I'm pretty sure Tonio can make his own decisions." he said. Lovina returned his glare.

"I think that whatever you need to say you can be said in front of me, right?" she responded, not skipping a beat. Antonio only smiled sheepishly, staying quiet. Gilbert rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Holy shit, you are _whipped _man." he said, turning his attention back to Antonio. "Fine, if the little bitch over here really wants to hear it, maybe I'll just say it." Lovina gritted her teeth.

"Wait, Gilbert, maybe that wouldn't be such a goo-" Francis started, only to be interrupted by Gilbert.

"Did you knock Feli over here up? Because that's pretty much what everybody thinks." he asked bluntly.

Lovina's jaw popped open, and next to her Feliciano squeaked a barely audible "Not again!"

All attention turned to the younger twin. Lovina's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"... _What?_" she hissed, staring at her sister seriously. Feliciana shrunk back in her chair. Seeing impending trouble, Francis stepped in and placed a hand on Feliciana's shoulder.

"Look, Lovina, I can understand that you're upset, but-"

"You don't understand _shit,_ you little blonde freak. Why would you even ask something as ridiculous as that?" Lovina questioned, gritting her teeth. She turned her attention back to Antonio and sent him the dirtiest look she could manage. Why wasn't he saying anything?

Antonio's eyes widened at her glare. He chewed his lip for a moment, racking his brain for something to say.

"Ah... Uh, _mi amigos..._" he gave an awkward grin. "Where did you hear this?" he questioned, speaking to Francis and Gilbert. Gilbert scoffed.

"Where _didn't _we hear it?" he said, rolling his eyes. "It's traveled the whole campus. Everyone's heard it."

Francis nodded in agreement with his albino friend. "_Oui, _this is very true. You wouldn't believe how many people have come up to us and asked about it..."

There was a tense silence, with neither party saying anything. Gilbert was the first to speak again.

"Look, Tonio, I'm not saying I think of you as that kinda person or anything but... Did you do it or not man?"

Antonio shook his head vehemently. "No, no! Of course not!"

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "So the whole thing at the library isn't true?"

"... Library thing?" Antonio asked, clearly confused. Francis nodded.

"On Saturday. Feliks said he saw you and Feliciana checking out pregnancy books at the library..."

Lovina put her head in her hands and Feliciana clapped her hands over her mouth. Gilbert snorted at this and put his hands over his ears until Francis smacked him.

"On Saturday..." Antonio said, looking thoughtful. Lovina could practically see his brain working as he tried to connect two and two. At last his eyes lit up and he looked over at Lovina, who was glowering at him.

"I _told_ you," she hissed fiercely. "That going to the library for those books was a bad idea."

Antonio gave her an apologetic smile. "Ah, _lo siento_ _mi amor..._"

Lovina punched the bridge of her nose and groaned. Francis and Gilbert stood awkwardly, Gilbert looking highly confused and Francis looking thoughtful. Antonio looked up at his friends.

"Do you think maybe you can leave us alone for a few? I promise I'll catch up with you later." He said, sending them his signature grin. Gilbert opened his mouth, but Francis quickly grabbed him.

"Of course, _mon ami_!" he said, trying to drag Gilbert off. The albino resisted.

"Hold up, hold up!" Gilbert said, shaking Francis off. "There is definitely something weird going on-"

"We can talk about it later, the bell's about to ring!" Francis laughed, still trying to get his friend away from the trio. Lovina stared at him suspiciously, her hand unconsciously lingering over her stomach. Francis noted this, and continued to try and drag his friend off.

"We have 20 minutes left!" Gilbert spat at the blonde. Francis grimaced.

"I have to go to my locker. _Now._" he said, with a bit of urgency in his voice. Gilbert stopped struggling and stared at his friend, eyebrows raised.

"... This better be important." he huffed, sending one more look towards Feliciana and Antonio before wrenching himself out of his friends grip and walking towards the exit. Francis turned to meet Lovina's gaze for a moment, before quickly walking away to meet up with Gilbert.

* * *

"What the _hell _are you talking about?" Gilbert asked his French friend. Francis gave an irritated sigh. How he was friends with someone so thick-headed he would never understand... Then again, he was also friends with Antonio.

"I think I've explained it pretty well, Gilbert."

The albino rolled his eyes. "What proof do you even have?" he asked. Francis cleared his throat.

"Well first of all, is Antonio _really _the kind of person to sleep with his girlfriend's sister? You know how much he cares for Lovina, and all that time he spent just getting her to trust him, do you really think he would throw all that away for Feliciana?"

Gilbert shrugged. "I don't know what goes through his mind."

Francis gave another sigh. "Alright. What about Lovina? Would she still be hanging around Antonio after he got her sister pregnant? I doubt it. She would probably bash his skull in. That's not hard to figure out. Plus Antonio out right said that he did not get Feliciana pregnant."

"Right. So what exactly is this proving? That Feliciana isn't pregnant? Fine then. I still don't see how you come to the conclusion that-"

"Lovina's pregnant." Francis said, finishing his friends sentence for him. Gilbert raised his eyebrows.

"Exactly."

"Gilbert. If you just paid a little more attention to things, it would be obvious." Francis explained, exasperated.

"I'm sorry that I don't make things up out of mid-air like you do." Gilbert snorted. "Either that, or you pay way too much attention to Lovina's actions."

Francis ran a hand through his wavy hair. "If you don't believe me, fine. But I suppose we'll see who's right in a few months time, won't we?" he grinned.

"I guess we will." Gilbert laughed. "Oh, but," he continued, taking a quick look around the room. "Do you think we could maybe get out of the storage closet? I know you said we needed to talk somewhere private, but I don't want anyone to find us and get the wrong idea."

* * *

"Lovi?"

Feliciana poked her head in her sister's room cautiously. Lovina looked up from the homework sprawled out on her bed and narrowed her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Um," Feliciana started, now standing fully in the doorway. She walked into her sisters room, sitting on her bed. "I know we managed to convince some people I wasn't pregnant today after lunch, but not everyone was convinced and..."

"And?" Lovina asked, fearing where this was going. Feliciana sucked in a deep breath.

"Well I know Feliks doesn't believe it because we kinda had a conversation..."

"You told him you were pregnant!" Lovina practically yelled. Feliciana shrunk back a bit.

"N-No! But I didn't, didn't deny it either... I didn't know what to say!" The younger twin added in quickly before her sister started yelling again. Much to her surprise, Lovina stayed quiet.

"I just kinda told him to drop it..." she continued. Lovina groaned.

"Why didn't you say something _earlier?_ This is Feliks! He's not going to fucking _drop it_! All you did in his mind was confirm that you're pregnant! God, he's the gossip king of the school!"

Feliciana stared down at the palms of her hands. "You know... People are gonna find out pretty soon anyways..."

Lovina stared at her sister. She did have a point. And it would make things a lot easier for Feliciana...

"Fuck it. I didn't want people to find out this way..." she sucked in a breath. "But it's better than nothing." she said, getting up to walk towards her computer. Feliciana looked up.

"_Sorella_?" she asked, watching her sister carefully. She got up carefully, making sure not to disturb any of the homework that was laying around on her sister's bed, and walked up behind Lovina to read the screen.

"Facebook?" Feliciana watched with interest as her sister began typing to the status bar. "Listen, jackasses..." she read aloud over her sister's shoulder. "Feliciana's not pregnant... But I am – Lovi! No!" Feliciana suddenly yelled, attempting to knock her sister off her chair. Lovina had barely managed to click the 'Share' button before she was knocked to the floor.

Feliciana looked up at the computer in horror as soon as she realized she was too late. "Lovi! Why?" she asked, her eyes filling up with tears. Lovina rolled her eyes.

"Way to be dramatic, Feliciana. Do you _want _everyone to think you're pregnant?"

"N-No, but-"

"Okay then." Lovina interrupted. "Now, kindly get off of me and get out of my room?"

"But-"

"Bye." Lovina said flatly, shoving her sister off of her and walking towards her bed.

Feliciana sat there for a moment, trying to decide what to do. Finally she stood and walked over to her sister, wrapping her arms around her.

"... Sorry." she said with a sniff, before letting go of her sister and leaving the room.

* * *

Lovina groaned at the muffled ringing noise that was coming from under her pillow. She swore, she was going to throw that stupid phone _out of the window._ Enabling Facebook to send her a text message every time someone commented on her status was possibly the worst decision she ever made.

Or not. Lovina almost laughed at that thought.

Still in a sleepy stupor, she groped around for her phone under her pillow to make the damn thing just shut up. When she finally got a hold of it, she squinted her eyes and attempted to make out what it said.

Yep. Just as she thought, another message from Facebook.

Dear God if this wasn't her alarm clock that battery would be so far across this room...

Sighing, Lovina shut her phone and laid in her bed for a few minutes, trying to block out all thoughts and go back to sleep.

"Well fuck." she grunted finally, giving up on trying to get any sleep. She may as well satisfy her curiosity and check her Facebook if she was up then.

Crawling out of her bed, she shuffled off towards her computer on the other side of her room. Placing her hand on the mouse, she hesitated for a moment. Did she _really _want to see all of the comments?

Sucking in a deep breath, she finally just shook her mouse lightly, waking her computer up out of sleep mode. She brought up Facebook, and nearly gasped. 45 notifications, all in a couple hours. Holy shit.

She clicked on the button, her eyes just barely skimming over them. She clicked on one to let it take her to the status itself.

She was far too tired to try and read all the comments. That could wait for tomorrow. But who all commented on it... She read the names, trying to stay focused. Francis, Gilbert, Feliciana, Francis, Feliciana, Alfred, Feliciana...

Wait, what? Her sister was on here. A lot.

Scrolling down further, Lovina noticed that the latest comment was made by her sister. That was only a few minutes ago! Was... Feliciana staying up to defend her sister on the internet? She narrowed her eyes and read a few of the comments. Most of them had to do with Feliciana responding (or sometimes evading) questions being thrown at her.

Clicking out of the browser, Lovina contemplated going into her sisters room to yell at her for staying awake this whole time. She finally decided against it, figuring that would cause too much excitement and end up waking their grandpa up. Because, while things had definitely grown less tense between Lovina and her grandfather, they weren't exactly on friendly terms either. She was still going out of her way to ignore him most of the time, only talking to him when directly asked a question. Childish? Yes. But did it get her point across? Yes. Well, at least Lovina hoped anyways.

Now having her curiosity satisfied, she picked up her phone and shut it off. Who cared if she woke up late for school, she needed sleep. Now.

And as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out, not to be disturbed by that damn phone again.

* * *

Okay, so this is the end of chapter 3.

I want you guys to know that I never actually abandoned this, nor had any intention to. I've been trying to slowly write a little bit each day. I love this story far too much to give up on it.

Plus this was an insanely long chapter for my standards. Over 4000 words!

I'd also like to thank my friend for nagging me to finish this chapter up. While a bit hypocritical considering she hasn't updated her story in longer than I have, if not for her I probably would have been a lot slower.

And also, thanks to everyone who's read this for being patient with me. I know how much I hate it when I'm reading a fanfic and the author doesn't update for months.

When I was going through this, I ended up having to cut a part out that I REALLY liked. I was very disappointed, but it just didn't seem to fit in. It explained some back story on Lovina and Antonio's relationship. I was thinking that maybe I could dedicate a kind of 'extra' chapter to it, maybe like a filler before the next chapter?

Which reminds me, I've already started chapter 4, so hopefully it won't be too much longer before that one is up as well.

On a completely different note, when I was proofreading this and editing it I kept getting distracted (darn internets!) so I ended up having to turn Pokemon Red/Blue Lavender town BGM on repeat to get anything done, by promising myself I could turn it off as soon as I finished. Now I probably won't sleep tonight.

But now I've talked for way too much. Thanks so much for reading!


	4. Chapter Four

**Tiny Tomato, Chapter 4**

Lovina stared at her blank piece of paper, pretending to look extremely interested. It probably would have been easier to just not come to school at all today, considering what she posted on the internet last night.

But she had already missed enough school days. If she really was going to raise this baby she'd have to take off even more days off, and she was behind in her schoolwork as it was.

Possibly because of her bad habit of skipping classes, but that was beside the point.

Unfortunately, despite her best attempts, she couldn't focus on her schoolwork. And why would that be?

Because her homeroom was just _too _damn quiet. Normally her homeroom was obnoxiously loud, with Alfred Jones yelling something at his friend (Or was it boyfriend? Lovina never was very sure about those two.) Arthur Kirkland, girls squealing in the corner of the room, and other general noises that came with a busy classroom.

And _normally_, Lovina would have been glad for this change. Peace and quiet for once.

Too bad it really wasn't all that peaceful. As a matter of fact, it was just plain awkward. The atmosphere was so tense in the room you could practically slice it with a knife. And maybe it was just Lovina's imagination, but she was sure everyone was staring at her.

But then again, why wouldn't they be? After that status last night...

Damn Facebook.

Lovina sighed, putting her head on her desk. She had just barely come to terms with the fact she was pregnant, and if Feliciana hadn't opened her big mouth she wouldn't have _had _to tell the whole school. They would have all figured it out on their own. Or not. Maybe she could have transferred. Actually, that didn't sound like such a bad idea...

But the only other school in the city was all the way across town. And it wasn't exactly the... Nicest school, to say the least.

Lovina almost snickered at the thought of her walking down the hallways, pregnant, with about 6 other girls in the Sophomore class. At least she would fit in over there.

"_I personally wouldn't keep it..."_

Lovina was snapped out of her thoughts as someone's hushed whisper cut through the air. She almost groaned.

Oh well. Whatever. She knew people would start talking about it. She lifted her head off of her desk to reach into her backpack for her iPod, figuring if they were going to talk about her she probably didn't want to hear it anyways.

"_I know, right? That would fuck up your life so bad."_

… Dammit, where were her headphones at?

"_Well, when you have nothing to live for anyways..."_

"_Ha! That's so mean! But totally true."_

Oh, that did it. Lovina whipped around and turned to glare at the offenders. Just who she thought it was – that group of gossipy girls. Lovina couldn't be bothered to know most of their names, though she did recognize Chelles and her signature low pigtails tied in a ribbon. At Lovina's dirty look, the group promptly shut up. Some of their eyes even widened in shock, as if they thought she was deaf and couldn't hear them or something.

Lovina rolled her eyes and turned back around to face the board. Things like this were frequent enough. For some reason the common assumption was to think that if you're even a semi-quiet person, you must not be able to hear.

"_Oh my god! Did you see that?"_

Lovina almost smacked her head on her desk. Did these girls think she was stupid?

"_That was a scary look! … What a freak..."_

Fuck it. Nothing was going to shut these girls up, apparently, and she definitely wasn't going to sit here and listen to them.

Lovina stood up wordlessly, grabbing her backpack. She headed toward the classroom door, knowing fully well the teacher wouldn't notice she was gone. He was always way too into reading his emails on the computer anyways. She left the room without a backward glance.

* * *

"... And then, I said, 'You _wish_ you had five meters like this!' and the crazy bitch hit me with a frying pan! Hah, she probably still thinks she's a _dude!_" Gilbert exclaimed, finishing up his story. The albino was sitting on the floor, along with Antonio and Francis. In a way, not sitting in desks during homeroom was almost coined by the group of friends, like some kind of trademark.

Antonio laughed at his friend and Francis leaned back, rolling his eyes.

"Honestly, Gilbert, sometimes I think you are the most immature person I know-" he started, only to be interrupted by his albino friend.

"So says the king of perverseness?"

Francis scoffed. "There's a difference between sexual maturity and 'perverseness' as you put it." he explained calmly. Antonio simply sat there and grinned, listening to their conversation. People had always claimed he was the more quiet, rational one of the trio, which Antonio didn't necessarily agree with. He wasn't _quiet_, he was just spacey. That's all.

Almost as if demonstrating his obliviousness, Antonio continued to stare off blankly as Gilbert whipped his head towards the window to the hallway, something apparently catching his eye. Francis followed suit, both their eyes narrowing.

"Yo, Toni." Gilbert said, giving his Spanish friend a shove to snap him out of his daze. Immediately Antonio snapped to.

"Huuuh what?" the brunette asked, obviously lost. Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Wasn't that your baby-mama that just walked by?" the albino asked, sticking his thumb out towards the window. Antonio craned his neck to try and see, almost tipping himself over in the process.

"Ah... Maybe." he grinned, giving up and scratching the back of his neck. Francis looked at him.

"You'd better go chase after her, _mon ami."_

"Why?" Antonio asked, clearly confused. "She was probably just going to the bathroom or something..."

"You're a dumbass." Gilbert said, smacking his friend upside the head. Antonio pouted at the abuse.

"Antoine, she seemed a little upset." Francis interrupted again, trying to bring the attention back to Lovina. Gilbert snorted.

"A little upset? It looked like she fucking sprung a leak from her eyes!" he said, snorting. Antonio gave him a confused stare for a moment, before it finally hit him.

"... She was crying!" he asked, suddenly horrified. Gilbert gave his friend a flat look.

"No, she was cutting onions before she walked down the hall."

Antonio jerked his head back to the window, suddenly serious. "Cover for me?" he asked, turning back towards his friends as he grabbed his backpack. Francis nodded.

"Of course. Now go get your girl." he said, smiling. Gilbert chimed in with a, "But don't get killed by her!"

* * *

Lovina wiped at her face, blinking back more tears. Why the fuck was she crying? She was just fine earlier. Must be the fucking hormones again.

She continued walking down the hall, but stopped when she realized she was headed for the front parking lot. Damn, she really shouldn't skip any more class...

"Where are we going?"

Lovina shrieked at the sudden voice, whirling around to come face-to-face with Antonio. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, trying to calm her pounding heart.

"W-where the fuck did you come from?" she snapped, frowning. Antonio grinned.

"I saw you from the window in my classroom." he explained, his smile fading slightly as he traced her tear-stained cheek with his thumb.

"Get off of me." she commanded, swatting his hand away. "Fucking stalker. Why are you following me?"

Antonio ignored the insult, his gaze softening.

"What's wrong?"

She sneered at him. "Nothing." she answered, not really sure if she was lying or not. She just wanted to get away...

"Then why were you crying?" he asked, dropping his hands back down to his sides and looking at her. She felt her face heat up. Dammit, this side of him was just so...

No. No. She wasn't even going to finish that train of thought.

"I-Idiot." she stammered, and immediately cursed at herself under her breath. Antonio let out a small noise of disapproval.

"I really hope you fix your language before the baby's born..." he said, shaking his head sadly. Lovina scowled for a moment, but quickly looked down and swallowed nervously as the words hit her.

"... Are you sure?" she asked after a moment of silence. Antonio gave her a confused look.

"Sure that I want you to quit cussing? Well, maybe if you just toned it down a little bit..." he said thoughtfully. Lovina groaned.

"Not that, stupid. I meant.. A-are you sure that you want to keep it?" she said, looking away. Antonio's eyes widened. He opened his mouth slightly, searching for something to say. Lovina watched his expression carefully, and frowned.

"No, I-I'm just asking because... I heard some girls talking. About how hard it is, and how stupid it is... And normally I would just ignore it, but what if they had a point?" she started speaking again, refusing to look the Spaniard in the eye.

"I mean, we don't have any money, you'd have to get a job. I'd fall way behind in school. Neither of us would get any sleep..." Lovina continued, her voice trailing off. Antonio was silent for a moment.

"It's your body." he finally said. Lovina winced at the tone of his voice. It was so... Flat. She bit her lower lip.

"I-fuck! This is so frustrating and... Shit." she balled her hands up into fists, sucking in a deep breath.

Antonio's concerned expression returned. He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's okay. We can look into it... Adoption, abortion, whatever you want. I think they actually have a pill you can take-"

"That's not what I want!" Lovina interrupted, her voice slightly muffled by Antonio's shoulder. Antonio pulled away slightly, looking at her.

"Th-then what do you want?"

"I... I don't know!" she buried her face in his shoulder again. "That's just it! I have no fucking idea! _None_ of these options seem good enough, I just wish..." she stopped mid-sentence, blinking back tears.

"I'm sorry..." Antonio said sadly, understanding what she was trying to say. She sniffled.

"G-g't 'ff m'." she mumbled, her words completely muffled by Antonio's shoulder.

"Aw, you sound like Berwald..." he cooed, nuzzling his face into her hair.

Lovina kneed him in the crotch.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Antonio asked a few minutes later as they climbed into his truck, still a little shaken by the sudden mood swing. He really hoped that was one of those symptoms that would disappear in a few more weeks like the morning sickness...

Not that his Lovi wasn't already temperamental. But really, what she did was just uncalled for.

"... Did you hear me?" Lovina asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. He smiled sheepishly.

"Uh..."

"I-I said we should go to the park!" she snapped, looking away. Antonio gave her a confused look, but started up the truck anyways.

"The park?" he asked, adjusting the rear-view mirror. He turned it so that he could just barely see her eyes in it, grinning at her. Lovina pouted and turned away, choosing to stare out the window.

"Yeah, the park. The big one that's always busy."

Antonio nodded, but still seemed a bit confused.

"Why the park?"

"... 'Cause."

Her face was completely turned from him, but he could tell that she was probably a nice shade of red. She always got flustered so easily...

"'Cause why?" Antonio questioned, knowing he was really pushing it.

Lovina stiffened in the passenger seat, and Antonio sighed. Yeah, he had gone too far. Even if others may not have noticed the difference in her attitude, he definitely did. He could tell her hormones must have been really acting up.

Because while it wasn't exactly unusual for Lovina to clam up when talking to him, it wasn't ever over such petty things. He backed out of the school parking lot silently, waiting for her to speak again.

They went along like that for awhile, Antonio driving while Lovina stared wordlessly out the window. She finally broke her gaze from the window to stare at the palms of her hands in her lap, her hair covering her face.

"...ove you, bastard." she suddenly mumbled, quietly. Antonio hit the brakes in shock, almost causing the car behind them to rear-end his truck.

"W-what was that?" he asked, not sure if he heard her right. She swore at him.

"Shit!" she said, gripping onto her seat as if her life depended on it. "If you're gonna fucking kill us, forget it!" she yelled, finally looking up at him again. Antonio smirked, suddenly sure of what he heard. It was indeed rare for her to say it first...

"I love you too, Lovina."

She instantly turned red again, but this time didn't look down. Antonio grinned even wider.

Pulling into the park parking lot, he quickly jumped out of the truck and rushed over to Lovina's side before she had time to react. Opening the door for her, he chuckled at her expression.

"I can open the door myself, you know." she sneered. He stayed silent, wordlessly watching as she got out of the truck.

"S-stop staring at me, jeez.." she whined, crossing her arms. He laughed and pulled her into his arms.

"Lovi! You're so cute~!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

Lovina sat on the swing, gently swaying back and forth. She sighed quietly, loving how peaceful it was. No screaming kids here yet, no yelling parents, no barking dogs. Just herself and Antonio, and the occasional old person walking around.

"I remember why you chose here now." Antonio suddenly spoke, sitting in the swing next to her. Lovina scoffed.

"Way to ruin the atmosphere." she said, looking over at him. She bit back a laugh at his face, his smile now a dopey grin.

"I didn't think you'd remember our first date!" Antonio said brightly. Lovina rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm.

"I wouldn't call it a date. It was almost a murder scene."

Antonio smiled sheepishly at her. "Ah, that's right, you thought I was after Feliciana..."

Lovina nodded. "Yeah, and I didn't like it. Thought you were bad news. When you started ditching Gilbert and Francis to hang out with me and Feliciana, and I was extremely suspicious..."

Antonio frowned. "But I wanted to get to hang out with _you, _Lovi!"

"Well I didn't fucking know that!"

"Feliciana did." Antonio pointed out. Lovina snorted.

"Yeah, well, you guys did a good job of keeping it a secret."

Antonio laughed. "It was almost this exact spot, wasn't it? Right by the swings..." Lovina nodded.

"Just to tell me to stay away from your sister..." He chuckled, recalling the day a year ago well.

* * *

"_... So stay away from Feliciana!" Lovina commanded the confused Spaniard in front of her. Antonio opened his mouth for a second to say something, but quickly shut it and chewed his lip. He stared at the Italian girl for a moment, before deciding on what to say._

"_Feliciana? Your sister?"_

_Lovina snorted. "No, my pet turtle."_

_Antonio still looked confused. "You... Think I like Feliciana?" he asked, realization washing over his face. Lovina rolled her eyes. This idiot was really getting annoying._

"_Obviously." she responded, trying to look as disinterested as possible. She took a quick glance at her surroundings, noticing it was already starting to get dark. Shit._

_Antonio shook his head, oblivious to her concern. "No, Lovi! I don't like her! I like you!"_

_That caught Lovina off guard. Her eyes widened slightly. She had expected a lot of reactions from him – gone through a dozen scenarios in her head, but this was definitely not one of them._

_She quickly recovered, her eyes now narrowing in suspicion._

"_No, you don't." she said flatly, almost with an accusing tone. Antonio looked almost taken aback._

"_I'm... Pretty sure I do!" he grinned. Lovina sighed in irritation. Something told her this was going to take awhile. She shifted her weight to her other foot, and Antonio pointed to the swings only a few feet behind them._

"_Want to sit down?" he asked. Lovina shook her head._

"_No. Hopefully we won't be here for that long." she said, crossing her arms in front of her. Antonio looked slightly disappointed, but didn't say anything else._

"_You definitely like Feliciana. Everybody does. They like her over me, anyways."_

_Antonio watched her closely when she said that. Her demeanor gave away nothing, but her voice was barely, _barely_ more strained than before. He frowned, but before he could say anything else Lovina continued._

"_You probably just think I look like her. And I do. But I don't act anything like her, so there's no point."_

"_I know you don't act like her!" Antonio said quickly. Lovina's eyebrows furrowed, and he continued. "But I like that! I like who _you _are, Lovina! Not your sister!"_

_Lovina pursed her lips tightly, not convinced. "Why would you like _me_? Feliciana is friendly. Feliciana laughs when you make stupid jokes. Feliciana doesn't yell at you, Feliciana actually tolerates you. What's so great about me?"_

_And then Antonio did something that Lovina would never forget._

_He rattled off a damn list._

"_You're eyes are the most amazing thing ever. You're stubborn, but in a good way. You react to things in the most adorable way – because you're really, really cute. You can be really passionate when you want something. When you smile sincerely, it's the prettiest smile I've ever seen on anybody." he suddenly stopped, taking a step towards Lovina. She simply stared at him, trying to process everything he was saying._

"_You're honest. Sometimes a little _too _honest, but at the same time you're probably the best liar I've ever met. You completely confuse and captivate me. You're incredibly smart and snarky."_

_He stopped, staring at her, and she wondered when the fuck he had that close to her. Lovina felt the breath hitch in her throat._

"_... Do I really need to go on? I could..." he said, his voice trailing off. Lovina stared at him, completely at a loss for words. She felt blood rush into her face as she noticed that their faces were only a few inches away from each other._

"_W-weirdo." she said, finally finding her voice again. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her, to which she surprisingly didn't object._

"_Oh, that's another thing! When you blush you're so cute! You turn all red, kinda like a... Oh, like a toma-"_

_She cut him off, closing the space between their faces by pressing her lips to his. It was quick, and she pulled away almost as fast as it happened, bright red._

"_Don't compare me to a food again, bastard." she said, embarrassed, but feeling slightly pleased by the shocked expression on his face._

_He quickly recovered and grinned happily. "Well, if that's going to happen every time I do..."_

_She kicked him._

* * *

Lovina was brought out of her thoughts by the feeling of being stared at very intensely. She turned to Antonio to see his green eyes studying her very closely. She immediately frowned.

"I told you to stop staring at me. What is your _deal _today?" she asked him, sneering. He winced.

"Sorry, but you looked so concentrated, I thought maybe I could figure out what you were thinking if I concentrated too..."

She snorted. "It's not that hard to figure out, dumbass."

His face immediately brightened at that. "I was right then! Lovi, you're so cute!"

Lovina scowled. "If you call me cute one more time I will kick you in the _huevos. _Again. Except this time I'll do itso hard that you'll never be able to get anyone pregnant again."

Antonio grimaced, but didn't say anything else.

* * *

"Lovi! Lovi! I was so worried!" Feliciana said as she climbed into Antonio's truck a few hours later. Lovina rolled her eyes and scooted closer to Antonio to make room for her sister. They had barely managed to get back to the school in time to pick up Feliciana, but they still made it.

"I couldn't find you guys at lunch, so me and Ludwig sat with Francis and Gilbert, and they said that they saw Lovina leaving the school and so you went with her and then I was worried you might not get to her in time and then she would jumpoff a bridge or something and then Gilbert said that she'd probably blow up the bridge-"

"What are you even talking about?" Lovina attempted to interrupt. Feliciana only continued on.

"-And then I worried the entire day after that!" the younger girl finally finished. Lovina stared at her.

"Where the fuck do you come up with stuff like that? I was at the park." she said, giving her sister a flat look. Feliciana blinked, thinking about that for a moment.

".. What park?" the younger twin asked, a little too innocently for Lovina's liking. Lovina stared at her suspiciously.

"The big one.." she answered slowly.

"Oh." Feliciana said, grinning. Now Lovina really was sure she was up to something. "You mean the one you had your first kiss at?"

And for the second time that day, Antonio nearly crashed the truck.

"What the _fuck! _Stop that shit! God damn it!" Lovina shrieked as he barely avoided colliding with the car beside them. "Are you fucking drunk or something!"

"... I was your first kiss?" Antonio asked, ignoring her insults. He turned his head towards her, grinning widely.

Lovina turned bright red.

"W-well... I... You knew that, bastard!" she stammered. Antonio shook his head.

"No I didn't!" he said, oddly thrilled. He snaked one arm around her waist, and she shook him off, scooting closer to her sister.

"Both eyes on the road, idiot! Hands on the wheel!" she commanded. "And I told you I never went out with anyone else!"

Antonio laughed.

"That doesn't mean you never had your first kiss! Silly Lovi."

Feliciana giggled as she watched the scene play out, which earned her a dirty look from her sister. And then finally, Antonio pulled into the twins' driveway.

"See you later, Antonio!" Feliciana said as she climbed down from the truck, anxious to leave Antonio and Lovina together. They really were so cute!

Antonio waved at her enthusiastically as she walked up the driveway, and the two remaining passengers in the truck watched as the younger twin entered the house.

"I'll see you tomorrow, love." Antonio said as soon as Feliciana was inside, wrapping his arms around Lovina and giving her a quick peck. She scowled, but didn't object to the affection.

"Yeah, later. Don't get killed while driving home, got it?"

Antonio scratched the back of his head. "I'll try not to!"

"Not good enough." Lovina said, the corner of her lips twitching downward. Antonio laughed.

"Okay, okay. I won't. I promise." he added, smiling sincerely at her. Her expression didn't change, but she nodded and Antonio could tell she was pleased with his answer. She finally climbed out of the truck, grabbing her backpack and slamming the door shut.

Antonio watched as she walked up to the porch, rubbing at her cheeks. He chuckled to himself when he realized she was trying to rub away the redness in her face. He really couldn't help it... She was just so cute sometimes!

* * *

**Please don't kill me for this filler chapter filled with fluffyness and hormones. And almost nothing related to the plot. Because I swear, I had good intentions for this chapter originally! At least according to my rough draft. But this chapter took a mind of it's own after I apparently read too much fluff one day or something.**

**I think this almost killed me to type up and edit. Jeeeez. ;w; SO MANY LINEBREAKS. I'm sorry. I don't even know what this is.**

**EDIT: HOLY COW I HOPE NOBODY SAW MY MAKESHIFT LINEBREAK I HAD IN THERE FROM OPEN OFFICE. THAT WOULD BE SO EMBARRASSING. If you did, I'm sorry. I probably just ruined your mind with that.**

**Translations:**

**Mon ami - My friend, in French.**

**Huevos - ... Eggs. Yeah. That's exactly what Lovina meant... In Spanish.**

**What else... Oh yeah, Lovina's OOC here on purpose. That's what happens when tsunderes get pregnant... They flip in and out of deredere mode sporadically and without warning.**

**I really hope this chapter isn't too hard to follow. I'd honestly have to say that this is my least favorite chapter so far... B-but I have big plans for the next chapter, so please don't give up on me! A lot of the awesome stuff that was meant to be in this chapter got pushed over to the next one. Bad RLNeko...**

**I know I usually respond to reviews right after I update, but I have a slight issue... I've lost track of who I did and didn't respond to already, since I've been answering some reviews randomly and I don't even know anymore. So if you don't get a response back for reviewing the last chapter, I'm soooo sorry. I'm just confused on who I did and didn't send reviews back to... And so this also goes if you get a response from me that you've already gotten. It's been awhile, guys, and my memories is like fffffft right now because it's late.**

**Also, I don't think I can edit this anymore. I just can't. That's why the updates lately have been so horrifyingly late. This literally sat on my computer for like a month and a half, done. Just not proofed. And I refuse to put anything on the internet that hasn't been proofed because that would be terrible and you guys would be like "WHAT IS THIS"**

**Anyways, what I'm trying to say is... Is there someone who would like beta this for me? ;n; It pains me so to do it myself... If you think you can handle all my terrible un-proofed writing, then I beg you. D; Pleeeeease?**

**Thanks for reading! :'D**


	5. Chapter Five

**Merry shippingmas everyone! Have an update!**

* * *

Lovina flipped through the book of baby names idly, her eyes reading every word printed on the page but her mind processing none of it. She glanced up at the clock placed on the wall over her dresser.

12:10.

Antonio had promised he would be here ten minutes ago to give her a ride to her doctor's appointment. It was fine, there was still plenty of time. But she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. It wasn't like Antonio to be this late and not give her some kind of notification – he may have been absentminded, but he wasn't negligent.

She turned her eyes back down towards the book on her lap, a concerned frown crossing her features. Her green eyes scanned more of the page.

Almost as if reading her thoughts, her phone buzzed three times to signal a text message. The brunette's eyes snapped up from the page, and she scrambled for the phone on the other side of the bed. Leaning across the mattress in an awkward position with the book still across her lap, she read the words displayed on the screen.

"_Something came up. Cant make it to your house. Super sorry will try to make it up to you._"

From Antonio's number. Lovina's stomach dropped. Her first reaction was anger – where was he then? With Gilbert and Francis? Typical. Why should she be able to count on him? It's not like this was important or anything. Just an appointment. For his unborn child. For _their_ unborn child.

She dropped the phone, her hands curling into fists as she sat upright. She wanted to scream. She wanted to dial his number and yell into the phone and make him realize how important this was. She wanted to show him just how angry she was.

What she did instead surprised her.

She choked, letting out a short, strangled sob. She bit her lip while her eyes filled with tears, on the edge of spilling over onto her cheek.

She wasn't angry. She was hurt.

Lovina stared up at the clock above her dresser again, blinking away the excess moisture until her vision cleared again. 12:17. Her appointment was scheduled at exactly 12:45. If she hurried, she could still make it. A newfound determination flooded through her. It was a long walk, sure, but it wasn't impossible.

Throwing the book off her lap, she got up and snatched the phone off it's spot on her bed. She stomped over to where her jacket was thrown haphazardly over her computer chair, shrugged it on, and quickly slipped on her tennis shoes. Grabbing a hair-tie on her way out of the bedroom, she threw her hair up in a sloppy ponytail as she marched down the stairs to the living room door.

"Lovina?"

She froze.

Of course. It was just her luck that her grandpa would be awake and in the living room on the one day she really needed to be going. She kept her eyes focused on the door, not giving him the satisfaction of her full attention. Finally, she pursed her lips and continued out the door.

"Lovina, wait-"

The teenage girl slammed the door shut with her foot, refusing to look behind her. She marched forward, silently, her eyes narrowed. She had gotten about 15 feet from the house before she realized she was way under-dressed for the cool fall air. Her light jacket did little to protect her from the October wind, and her blue tank-top wasn't contributing much, if anything at all.

Her lip quivered. She swallowed, blinking back tears again at the thought of Antonio. It was just hormones. There's no point getting upset. Well, really, there was _every _reason to be upset but she could focus on that later, she just needed to get to the clinic first...

She hit the end of the street and her resolve shattered, emotions finally winning over her determination as tears spilled down her cheeks. She brought her hand up to wipe away the wetness, finally pausing in her path. She sniffled a few times, feeling nothing but self-pity. Stupid, shitty self-pity.

"Hey, Lovina. Jump in here, you can't just walk to that appointment."

The brunette's head jerked to the right to stare at the person in the car next to her. She growled at the site of her grandfather, clenching her teeth.

"Over my d-dead body." she managed to choke out, her voice quivering. He frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but she stomped forward before he could get a single word out.

"Lovina! Wait!" he said, speeding up a bit. She didn't even give him a sideways glance. He sighed.

"Just- Jesus, Lovina. You're going to kill yourself out here with that flimsy jacket, just get in here." he shouted through the open window. Still no response from the pregnant teen, though she did sniff. He leaned farther out the window.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry about whatever I did, even though I'm not sure what I did or what I'm even apologizing for-"

That earned a response from Lovina. She finally stopped walking to turn and give him a dark glare. He swallowed.

"That was probably a terrible apology. I don't really make many of those, give me a break." he said, cracking a grin at her. She shook her head at him, turning back towards the sidewalk.

"Wait! You'll get sick if you stay out there much longer. It's not that warm, especially not with what you're wearing." he spoke quickly, watching her carefully for any sort of reaction. "You'll hurt the baby."

She froze. Turning towards him once again, she sneered. "Since when do _you _care?"

He winced at the pure venom in her words. "I care. So get in here."

Lovina glared at him again, but didn't move. They stared at each other for a few seconds, neither of them saying anything. Finally, Lovina's shoulders sagged. She walked around to the other side of the vehicle, and climbed in silently. Her grandfather looked relieved.

"I still don't know why you're mad at me. Was it something I said? How could it be something I said though? You haven't talked to me in a month." he babbled, trying to start up some conversation. Lovina stared out the window.

He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"W-well, you know. This isn't the first situation I've been in like this. Oh, wait, that came out wrong, don't give me that look."

Lovina stared at him in surprise, wondering just what the hell he was rambling on about. He grimaced.

"Your mother. She was only 16 when she had you two, you know. I know you don't remember her, and it's probably better that way."

Lovina gaped at him. He never talked about her and Feliciana's mother. Not even when directly asked. After a while, Lovina just gave up. Who gave a fuck about someone who handed them over to their grandpa anyway? She obviously didn't want them. Lovina could take a hint.

But Feliciana, on the other hand, had a different view. She did everything she could to figure out who their mother was, to find out more about her. She would try and piece together any information their grandfather would drop about her – name, hair color, _anything._ Even after countless Google searches, she came up with nothing every time. She needed more information, and it wasn't information their grandfather was willing to give out.

"She was 16, and she handed you two over to me while she was still in the hospital. It was me or risking the possibility of you two getting split up by the adoption agency. She went off to Italy some time after that, and I haven't heard from her since." he continued, gripping the steering wheel harshly. His lips were pressed into a straight line, and for once Lovina was at a loss for words. She had always figured her mother was a piece of shit, but she would have never guessed that her grandfather had taken custody of them for their own good. She stayed silent, staring at him.

"Anyway! Here we are. Okay, now you _will_ call me when you need a ride back, right?" he asked, looking concerned. She nodded quickly and jumped out of the car, eager to get away.

* * *

The ride back home was tense, to say the least, but at least Lovina was talking now. She said a few words on what Bella had told her – about how the baby was growing nails now, and how it was about the length of her pinky finger.

12 weeks. There had been something growing inside of her for 12 weeks now.

But she didn't have much time to reflect on everything that Bella had told her. It had only been about 10 minutes after she got home that someone tapped on her window, startling her.

Lovina's first instinct was to look up and scream at someone staring at her from her window. She clapped her mouth over her hand when she realized it was Antonio, and then scowled. She may have been more emotionally stable than she was earlier, but she still hadn't forgotten the text message. She briefly considered opening the window just enough to let his head poke through and then slamming it shut, before deciding against it. She slid the window open to glare at him, gritting her teeth.

"_What._"

Antonio smiled sheepishly at her, raising his hand up for a second before wobbling and clamping his hand back down to balance himself again.

That's when she realized he was sitting on a tree branch. She raised her eyebrows, snorting in disdain.

"You are so fucking stupid. Did you really just climb a tree to get to my window? We have a_ front fucking door_, it's not like it's midnight and you can't come in." she said, rolling her eyes. He frowned.

"But, ah, I really need to talk to you. Alone. And to make sure nobody else is listening-"

"We could have gone out to your truck or something!" she shouted, her patience wearing thin. He winced at her yell, hoping it wasn't too loud.

"But it's down the street. A-Anyway, I just really wanted to apologize about not being able to take you to the appointment." he said, really looking sincere. She shook her head.

"Why the fuck is it down there? Whatever, I don't even want to know." she pursed her lips. "Your way of apologizing is to climb the tree outside my god-damned window and scare the fuck out of me? You're shit at apologizes then. Where the hell were you, with Francis and Gilbert?" the words were spitting out of her mouth faster than she could take them back, even if she had wanted to. Antonio shook his head.

"That's what we need to talk about, amor." he lifted a shaky hand towards her to be let in. She rolled her eyes one more time before grabbing it and pulling him in.

He seemed relieved to be inside her bedroom, and she suddenly realized that he was wearing a short-sleeved shirt. Idiot.

"So what's your excuse?" she asked, although the tone of voice she said it in didn't make it sound like a question at all. Antonio shifted his weight, looking like a little kid being interrogated by a parent.

"I got into a fight with my mom and dad." he explained. Lovina didn't look convinced.

"You couldn't just leave anyway? You have a car. This appointment was _important_." she crossed her arms in front of her. Antonio frowned.

"Lovi, they kicked me out. I can't go back there." he said, staring directly at her. Her eyes widened, but before she could say anything he continued.

"They found out you were pregnant. I'm pretty sure I know who told them too – but that doesn't matter, there's nothing that can be done. When I wouldn't deny it being my baby they told me to get out and not come back. Lovi, you know how they are. I didn't tell them because I knew this would happen..." he took a step towards her, reaching out his hand to grab her shoulder. She backed away, wide-eyed.

"So where the hell are you going to live?"

He swallowed. "Well, that was part of the predicament. I can't go over to Gilbert's because I highly doubt Ludwig will be very pleased to have me living there. I _could _go over and live and Francis', but-"

"No." Lovina immediately interrupted him. She definitely wasn't sending her boyfriend off to live with that pervert. He sighed.

"I knew you wouldn't like that arrangement. So the only person that leaves... Is, well, you." he said, smiling sheepishly again. She swore, some day she was just going to knock that look right off his face.

"So, what, you want me to just ask my grandpa if you can live here?" she asked in disbelief. He bit his lip.

"Well, I can always go stay with Francis..." he started, but quickly trailed off at the site of her glare.

"... Fuck." the brunette swore under her breath. "Fine. Just wait here then – actually, no, you come down here with me. You can explain the fucking situation to him because I'm not in the best mood and will probably make you sound like the moron you are."

He gave her a hopeful grin, and she rolled her eyes. Following Lovina out the door, Antonio held his breath as they headed towards the living room.

* * *

**Will be rewriting all those old chapters because my writing wasn't very good. Although I think my characterization might have been better? Ah... Also super sorry this is so short, it seemed a lot longer in OpenOffice.**

**Sorry, I don't really know how to write Rome. I hope I did an okay job u_u**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
